This three year grant will support the development of a unique research ethics course targeted to IRB members, researchers, clinical directors, community physicians, and residents affiliated with a non-university based integrated health delivery system. The Park Ridge Center for the Study of Health, Faith and Ethics, a department of Advocate Health Care, will produce and implement the course within Advocate, a large faith-based integrated health care delivery system spread over the six-county Chicago metropolitan area. Students and faculty from nearby Chicago Medical School will also be invited to participate. The course, to be piloted over an eleven-month period, will encompass instruction in research ethics via live quarterly educational sessions and monthly mailed instructional material that will be posted to an Internet site post mailing. A "Pocket Guide on Research Ethics" will serve as an accessible resource and as an educational bridge between written mailings and educational seminars. Course participants will be able to earn up to 13.5 hours of Category I CME credit or nursing continuing education credit. Implementation of this program will culminate with a series of local, state and national presentations in year 3 targeted to other integrated health delivery systems interested in developing a comprehensive approach to education about research ethics. After appropriate assessment of content and effectiveness, material developed for this program will become available for individuals and programs throughout the country.